


Changes

by AllTheLokisWelcome7



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Fresh Start, Heart-to-Heart, M/M, Previous Relationship, Rebuilding, Trying again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheLokisWelcome7/pseuds/AllTheLokisWelcome7
Summary: It's about time we had that chat.





	Changes

Sitting on the edge of the tallest structure in fountain court, admiring the impressive jets that gave the district its name, was Demyx. He hummed softly, revelling in the vibrations in his chest and the matching call of the water. Even before being gifted his powers, water had always sung to him, calling to him with its melodious bubbling. It was amplified now, given a voice that reverberated through him like his own.

Each jet was eager to be heard, each stream that vied for his attention adding a new instrument to the orchestra within his being. Demyx thought that he might write their song, one day. Give something to the world that only he could know. It felt right, just as the comforts of his element did.

A new voice soon joined the choir, and although it didn't sing, Demyx still decided that it was musical.

“Demyx, will you not join me?” Ienzo extended his hand to the sky, gesturing to the musician.

With a shout of glee, Demyx pushed himself up, calling to one of the streams to catch him. He asked it to form a spiral and it obeyed, allowing him to slide down it to safety.

“Ta-da!” he sang, landing proudly on his feet with his arms spread wide. Ienzo's wave of concern at the fall had subsided to a relieved laugh at the other's antics.

“Colour me impressed. It is wonderful to see how refined your mastery has become.”

“Thanks! So, what did you call me down here for?”

Ienzo smiled, eyes sparkling softly. “I believe it is about time we had that 'chat'.”

Demyx beamed, swaying his shoulders to keep himself from grabbing the other's hand.

_A lot can change in a few years, and it won't do any good to act like no time has passed. Not until I know that he still wants this._

“Would you like to go somewhere quieter?” he offered instead, acknowledging his thoughts.

“That sounds delightful.”

Nodding, the musician turned to wave goodbye to his orchestra, before following Ienzo down the path to the outer gardens.

Ienzo alighted on a low stone wall, gesturing for his previous partner to sit next to him. Demyx did as he was asked, fidgeting slightly as a wave of uncertainty washed over him.

_What will we even say? “Hey, since dying, it feels kinda like we've broken up and I don't know if you want to try again?” Ugh, that's too weird, Dem..._

A rough noise startled him from his thoughts, his gaze snapping to Ienzo's face to find him clearing his throat.

“Dem,” he started, voice low and soft. The old nickname caught the other's attention immediately.

_Perhaps there's still hope._

“I seem to have startled you. My apologies,” he offered with a sympathetic gaze. Demyx nodded his forgiveness.

“I understand that it has been quite some time since we last saw each other, but the only part of our relationship that has changed for me is the intensity of my feelings.”

Demyx waited with baited breath for the reveal of whether that intensity would be stronger or weaker.

“Might we...” Ienzo paused, choosing his next words carefully. “Continue where we left off?”

“Yeah...” the musician exhaled shakily, laughing with relief. He took Ienzo's hand between his own, holding it to his chest, where his heart beat rapidly. “Yes. I didn't know what to think! We died a year apart, and before I came back, I thought I'd lost you forever...”

Ienzo stared at him reassuringly, gently squeezing the hand that crossed his palm. “It must have been difficult for you.”

“Yeah...” Demyx said again, and he seemed like he was going to say something else before he interrupted himself.

“Hey,” he murmured, gazing into the other's eye as a hand found his cheek. “Your eyes have changed.”

“So have yours,” Ienzo responded softly, pressing his free hand over it to keep it close.

“Oh,” he laughed again, smiling bashfully. “I guess that was kinda obvious, huh? But seriously, have your eyes changed shade? They seem lighter now.”

Ienzo chuckled, deciding that he might spend some time finding an answer to the observation later. He offered a vague suggestion in the meantime.

“Perhaps they are brighter, now that my light has returned?”

“Maybe!” Demyx grinned. “Hey, do you think mine will ever return to their normal colour? I sure hope so. They do _not_ complement my hair anymore!”

Once more, the scientist chuckled at the other's antics, slowly lifting his other hand to mirror the gesture. His partner leaned into the hand now resting on his cheek, eyes half-closed.

“It's no wonder you're so beautiful, if you were born in a place like this.”

“Dem?” Ienzo tilted his head, slightly confused.

“There's such a vast beauty to this place. Even when nothing grew, and plenty was broken, the architecture was breathtaking.”

“You've been here before?”

“Uh-huh. Heh, I guess we were always destined to meet. Play some role in each other's lives.”

Ienzo simply stared, unsure what he meant. Still, the other's gaze was steady and gentle when he answered.

“I died in the world that you were born in. Don't you think there's something poetic about it?”

Ienzo gulped. “I... suppose. Forgive me, I didn't know.”

To his surprise, Demyx laughed a peal of true laughter, devoid of bitterness or sorrow.

“There's no way you could have. It's not like we left bodies behind. Besides, I'm sure you've been too busy to think about me, or any of the other unimportant nobodies.”

“That's not true.”

Demyx's face twisted into one of surprise at the simple statement.

“When I awoke on the floor of the laboratory, and recovered from the shock of my heart returning, you were all that I could think about for some time. Aeleus had to remind me that our time would be best spent repairing the state our world had found itself in. Every effort, every piece of research that I could glean information from, I studied so that I might be able to find you. _You_ are important to me.”

Ienzo slowly pulled his hands away, shaking slightly as they curled into fists at his sides. “And then you returned to me on your own, possessed-”

“Hey.” The musician's tone was gentle, but firm enough to get his point across. He maintained eye contact as his gloved hands wrapped around Ienzo's once more. “I'm not possessed. Just because Xehanort put a piece of his heart inside mine doesn't mean he owns me.”

His grip tightened, lips pursed firmly with his resolve. “My heart is stronger than he could ever anticipate, even with part of it missing. Just because there's enough of his power to change my eyes doesn't mean that any part of me belongs to him.”

Ienzo stared back at him, inhaled a shallow breath, and opened his mouth to argue or voice his fears. Demyx didn't give him the time, bringing Ienzo's hands in front of his lips and holding his gaze.

“I choose to belong to you. I made that decision a long time ago, and I have no regrets. Nothing has changed there, either.”

Ienzo set his mouth slightly, uncertain, before exhaling slowly. “Demyx... You don't belong to me, or anyone. You are your own person.” He paused again, before adding, “That is my wish as Ienzo.”

Demyx laughed, the pitch unusual. Ienzo couldn't place the emotion behind it.

“Hey, Zexion wanted control, and I wanted to give it. Even then that was my choice, just as it is now. I wouldn't have stayed with you if I didn't want this. Can I not give my heart to you?”

His partner smiled then, freeing one of his hands to lift his fringe. “Only if I may give you mine.”

The musician giggled, kissing the hand he still held. His eyes shone with gratitude. “Of course!”

Ienzo leaned in to wrap his arms around Demyx, pressing his face into the crook of his neck. It was quickly returned, both finding their place in each other's arms as they had during their time with the Organization.

“I've missed you,” Ienzo whispered against his throat, closing his eyes.

“I missed you too,” Demyx returned, memorising his scent now untainted by darkness. Maybe he would transcribe this feeling into music someday, too.

 


End file.
